Digimon 03:El legado continúa
by DGMMFT 148
Summary: Fic en letargo hasta nuevo aviso. Cualquier idea es bienvenida.
1. Los nuevos elegidos

Muy buenas a todos gente vengo de entre los muertos un rato para publicar un nuevo capítulo de mi último fic de digimon. Sin embargo siento decepcionar a todos pero este no es el primer capítulo sino un paréntesis o "extra" antes del uno que será el siguiente. Este tratara de los personajes que he introducido yo o sea los "inventados" así como su edad apariencia y algo del cará én pondré las evoluciones de su digimon su emblema y otras cosas así.

 **Luna Yanazaki:** Se podría decir que es la única que no es 100% de mi invención ya que la idea es de Iori Jeztez. Sin embargo y desgraciadamente el fic en el que aparece no tiene pinta de que vaya a seguir lo cual me apena mucho y por eso decidí "tomar" por así decirlo la idea de luna y adaptarla a mi.

Luna tiene los mismos años que tai y el resto (no pongo edad tipo 16-15 porque e visto que en algunos países la edad en 02 es distinta de otros así que imaginar la edad de 02 y echarle un año más )

Tiene el mismo dispositivo digital que ellos (el modelo de adventure) en color blanco por lo que se podría decir que es la novena niña elegida pero al igual que a kari este le llegó después de la batalla contra malomyotismon y por eso no pudo luchar con el emblema del destino .

Tiene el el pelo corto y rubio como sora aunque luego se lo deja largo .Sus ojos son azules .Está enamorada de matt pero este al principio no la hace caso llegando incluso a despreciarla pero al final el también acaba queriéndola embargo ya sabemos que a matt le cuesta expresar sus sentimientos así que la cosa se demora encanta el ikebana por lo que se hace amiga de sora enseguida . Como vive en kioto pero sus padres trabajan mucho se queda en casa de mimi por lo que también se lleva muy bien con ella.

Como dije en el capítulo anterior su digimon es leormon (un digimon inventado por mi que seria como saberleomon pero en pequeño).Su carácter al principio es de desconfianza hacia todos los niños elegidos y sus digimon ya que no los conocía sobre todo a matt al que detesta por tratar tan mal a luna Aun después de confiar en todos sigue sin mirarle con buenos ojos pero eso no quita que le ayude cuando la situación lo requiere.

Sus evoluciones son:

 _ **Kyarumon**_ : Es la etapa bebé. Básicamente es una bola de pelo dorado con cola y orejas de también una melena que usa para atacar y defenderse.

Su ataque se llama "melena coraza" con la que se envuelve en su melena y esta se endurece haciendo de escudo.

 _ **Leormon:**_ Es la etapa como he dicho es como saberleomon pero en pequeño.

Su ataque se llama "baile de zarpas" con el que ataca lanzándose al enemigo y arañandole con sus garras las cuales se endurecen hasta poder cortar el hierro.

 _ **Leomon:**_ Es la etapa adulta/nivel campeón.(Creo que después de todas las veces que el pobre leomon ha muerto se merecía algo bueno no?) jajaja (en serio no sé qué problema tenían para matarle en TODAS las temporadas...). Su ataque (el cual todos creo que conocemos) se llama "puño real".

 _ **Saberleomon:**_ Es la etapa perfecta/nivel supercampeón. Sus ataques (al igual que en la serie) son "garra real" y "lluvia de espinas".

 _ **Ciberleomon:**_ Es la etapa suprema/nivel hipercampeón. (Si YA SE que la ultra de leomon es banchouleomon pero siento mucho decir que no me gustaba ponerlo como tal.

Ciberleomon es una versión robótica de como metalgarurumon lleno de cañones por todas partes pero con la diferencia de que sus ataques son de fuego.

Sus ataques son:

 **Aullido abrasador:** Dispara una ráfaga incandescente que calcina todo lo que el equivalente al "aliento congelante" de metalgarurumon.

 **Último arcano:** Con todas sus armas fuera se envuelve en una bola de fuego y choca contra el enemigo atravesándolo. Suele ser certero si acierta. _( A alguien más le ha sonado esto a pokemon XD)_

 **Erupciones de magma:** el equivalente a los " misiles de hielo" de misiles y rayos láser por todo su cuerpo.

El carácter de luna varía. Al principio era muy tímida ya que sentía que ella no encajaba allí.Además también se sentía mal porque no conseguía que leormon digievolucionara más allá del nivel campeón y tampoco comprendía su emblema. Término por hundirse cuando en una batalla con digimon oscuros ella y matt casi mueren y este explota y la llama de final terminó por dejar el grupo y marcharse a kioto pero los digimon oscuros la volvieron a ser todos digimon supercampeones y el líder un hipercampeon leormon ese derrotado fá esta piensa que es su final matt aparece y la salva sorprendié más sorpresa de la chica este se disculpa por todo lo que la ha hecho ya que tai se lo había explicado todo después de una "pequeña charla" (que si no hubiera sido por que sora le detuvo habría sido algo más….) comprende todo lo que queria decir la chica. Aunque leormon le dice que una disculpa no va a arreglar nada ahora ella le perdona por que ve que ha sido sincero y esta arrepentido. A partir de ahí se hacen muy buenos amigos lo que desembocaría en algo más…..

Desde ese momento coje mas confianza en si misma además de que entiende que ella tiene ese emblema porque era su destino ser una niña elegida. Algunas veces "ayuda" a mimi a que sora sea más sincera con sus sentimientos y le diga lo que siente a tai pero otras veces es ella la que termina en el punto de mira.

 _ **Naomi Hanairo:**_ (Esta si es 100% "original" mía ) Al igual que luna es una niña elegida que recibe su D3 después de la batalla final de 02. Su dispositivo es morado su emblema es el de la oscuridad (siempre e querido que este fuera un emblema jajaja) y su compañero es blackgatomon (el cual debo decir que me encanta aunque básicamente solo le haya visitó en fics). Naomi es hija única de unas estrellas de japón: la modelo internacional haruka y el actor de cine kinoe por lo que ella es muy conocida debido a la fama de sus padres. Sin embargo ella no destaca en nada en especial y eso la entristece ya que quiere que la gente la recuerde por algo más que por "la hija de..." Al contrario que luna ella si conoce a los digimon y de hecho fue salvada por davis cuando eran más pequeños y fueron capturados por siempre guarda un buen recuerdo de eso ya que fue la primera persona que la trato como una chica normal por lo que se alegra mucho cuando es transferida a su escuela. Pero haciendo gala de si mismo davis no la recuerda por lo que la alegría pronto se la acaba. Sin embargo se hace muy buena amiga de kari y yolei. Esta ultima siempre esta buscando ocasiones para que ambas digan lo que de verdad sienten a TK y davis.

Ella conoce a blackgatomon por una coincidencia: esta estaba buscando a kari para capturarla ya se le había encomendado la misión de "capturar y traer a la elegida de la luz".Sin embargo es derrotada por gatomon y posteriormente abandonada por los demás de su grupo dejándola malherida (y si, es una chica)

Naomi la encuentra desmayada en su casa y la cuida y alimenta hasta que se aceptan muy rápido ya que para naomi por fin tiene a alguien para no sentirse sola en casa siempre y para blackgatomon es la primera persona que de verdad se preocupa por ella. Es entonces cuando recuerda que naomi puede ser la persona que ha estado buscando todo este tiempo y la lleva al mundo digital para buscar el digihuevo de la oscuridad del cual se decía que sólo el elegido por él podría utilizarlo ya que los demás serían consumidos por su propia oscuridad. Allí se encuentran con los demás que se sorprenden al ver que naomi conoce a los digimon y mas aun de quien va acompañada. A pesar de las quejas de gatomon que piensa que solo es una trampa para capturar a kari las dos logran conseguir el digihuevo y blackgatomon armodigievoluciona ayudando a los demás que estaban siendo atacados por unos digimon controlados por una espiral parecida a la espiral maligna de digimon emperador. Es entonces cuando naomi recibe su dispositivo y todos reciben un emblema nuevo como los primeros niños elegidos a la voz de "se necesita una nueva luz para combatir esta nueva oscuridad".Los emblemas son: **Milagros (davis) y Sueños (yolei)** **(Tk y kari " recuperan" los suyos de adventure.)**

Acto seguido de todo esto una sombra ataca a naomi antes de desaparecer pero davis la vuelve a salvar y la recuerda gracias a lo que esta le dice.A partir de ese momento ambos se hacen casi inseparables pero davis no sabe que hacer ya que nota que cada vez la ve como más que una amiga pero sigue enamorado de kari aun después de que esta le rechazase y sabiendo que no tiene oportunidad con ella (no nos mintamos el daikari no va a triunfar por mucho que queramos :-( .

Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo y el desarrollo de los acontecimientos el termina dandose cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sus evoluciones son: **(Pondre primero las de naomi y luego las de los demás porque he añadido las formas súper e hipercampeon a todos. Las ADN también saldrán como formas perfectas...A excepción de nuestro amigo "Teteramon"...En serio aun no me imagino QUE tuvo que hacer angemon para que le humillaran de esa forma…...)**

 **Blacksalamon:** Es la forma bebe. Su ataque se llama "lamento de cachorro" es igual que el ataque de salamon pero lanzando ondas oscuras dé aspecto es igual a salamon pero negro con los ojos morados.

 **Blackgatomon:** Es la forma ataque es el "golpe de gato oscuro o black golpe de gato".Tiene un pequeño anillo oscuro en la cola el cual usa para evoluciónar al igual que gatomon. Es completamente negra con los ojos dorados y las puntas de las orejas y la cola lila oscuro. Tiene los guantes grises con rayas moradas.

 **Ladydevimon:** Que puedo decir de esta digimon que no se sepa jajaja... Que por una vez no se dará de tortas con angewomon….. (espero)... Sus ataques son "melodía mortal" y "lanza de oscuridad"(al igual que en la serie)

 **Lilithmon:** El primero y más débil (si se puede decir así) de los "demon lords" o reyes por primera vez en la historia del digimundo uno de sus integrantes va a unirse a las fuerzas de la luz para salvarlo de la oscuridad... =O EL MUNDO VA AL REVÉS VAMOS A MORIR TODOS! jajajaja ok no pero es algo que no pensé hasta hace poco va a ser muy raro ver esto.

Sus ataques son:

 **Amor oscuro:** Lanza un suspiro/beso oscuro con forma de corazón que deja a los enemigos que alcanza muy débiles e incapaces de defenderse.

 **Uña nazar:** Corrompe cualquier cosa que toca con su mano derecha.

 **Suspiro perverso:** Exhala una niebla que daña al én le puede envenenar o paralizar dependiendo de cuánto tiempo esté en contacto con ella.

 **Selenmon:** Es la forma armodigievolucionada de blackgatomon con el digihuevo de la oscuridad. Es una especie de mujer egipcia como las de las esculturas pero con rasgos animales y con alas negras

Sus ataques se llaman "meteoros oscuros" con el que lanza bolas de fuego negro y "rayo de eclipse de luna" un ataque que cambia las personalidades de los enemigos depende de si son aliados o no.

{...}

Esto sería la información básica de las dos primeras básicamente he "contado" un poco su historia cómo se unen sus digimon emblemas y líneas evolutivas y MUY por encima como terminan con quien dije en el primer capítulo ya que si me enrollo más en profundizar su relación no terminare nunca….

Los siguientes serán las líneas evolutivas de los demás de 02 pero aviso que SOLO explicaré las nuevas que he introducido YO. Creo que todos sabemos de sobra quienes son exveemon angemon angewomon stingmon y aquilamon no? Y si no lo sabes estás tardando en verte 02 YA!. XD

 _ **Davis (emblema de los milagros)**_ Sus evoluciones son: demiveemon veemon exveemon aeroveedramon y ulforceveedramon.

Aeroveedramon es casi igual que exveemon pero al igual que metalgreymon hay partes de su cuerpo que son metá partes como las alas que son mas grandes y finas para poder ir más rápido y las garras y parte del pecho son de un metal aerodinámico que le permiten moverse a la velocidad del sonido.

Su ataque es la "aeroestocada" con la que embiste con todo su cuerpo al rival lo cual resulta en un choque supersónico.

Ulforceveedramon: Es la forma suprema de veemon. Es un exveemon con una armadura como piel y es considerado el digimon más rápido de todo el mundo digital. Sus ataques son el V- rayo luminoso con el que dispara un rayo de luz desde su pecho en forma de V y las ulforce espadas gemelas con las que corta todo a la velocidad de la consigue esta última evolución tras aceptar sus sentimientos por naomi y ver que al igual que TK con kari él es el único capaz de proteger a naomi de la oscuridad que les rodea.

 _ **Miyako/Yolei (emblema de los sueños):**_ Sus evoluciones son: porumon hawkmon aquilamon sylphimon y valkiriamon.

Sylphimon: Es básicamente igual que en la serie pero en vez de por ADN es gracias al emblema. Sus ataques son los mismos que en la serie.

Valkiriamon: Es un sylphimon mas alto todo blanco con alas en los brazos y .ataque es la "onda vakiria" y la cruz sagrada del sur". La primera es como el "top gun" de sylphimon pero mas grande poderosa y blanca ya que es energía sagrada. La segunda se lanza con los brazos en cruz y atraviesa al

enemigo abrasándolo en fuego sagrado.

 _ **Ken (emblema de la amabilidad):**_ Sus evoluciones son: minomon wormmon stingmon paildramon y tigervespamon.

Paildramon: La misma explicación que con aspecto y ataques son igual que en la serie.

Tigervespamon: Para quien conozca a este digimon en mi defensa solo diré que ya se que no tiene nada que ver con la línea evolutiva de wormmon pero después de verlo me encantó y decidí ponerlo en vez de imperialdramon que iba a ser mi primera opció los que no sepáis quien es buscarlo en la wikidex o por ahí porque estoy seguro de que os enterareis mejor que con mi explicación.

 _ **CODY NO APARECERA EN EL FIC YA QUE AUNQUE SIENTO HACERLE VACIO TENGO YA BASTANTES PERSONAJES ENTRE LOS HIJOS Y TODOS ESTOS ASI QUE POR UNO QUE QUITE NO CREO QUE PASE NADA….. Espero que puedas perdonarme cody kun...**_

 _ **Lo último que haré antes de terminar el capitulo sera poner las evoluciones de los de adventure y a la chica que me falta.**_

 _ **Taichi/Tai Yagami:**_ Koromon Agumon Greymon Metal Greymon y Wargreymon

 _ **Sora Takenouchi:**_ Pyocomon Biyomon Birdramon Garudamon Phoenixmon

 _ **Yamato/Matt Ishida:**_ Tsunomon Gabumon Garurumon Weregarurumon Metalgarurumon

 _ **Koushiro/Izzy Izumi:**_ Motimon Tentomon Kabuterimon Megakabuterimon Herculeskabuterimon

 _ **Mimi Tachikawa:**_ Tanemon Palmon Togemon Lillymon Rosemon

 _ **Jou Kido:**_ Pukamon Gomamon Ikkakumon Zudomon Plesiomon

 _ **Takeru/TK Takaishi:**_ Tokomon Patamon Angemon Magnaangemon Seraphimon (humana) Goldramon(bestia)

 _ **Hikari/Kari Yagami:**_ Salamon Gatomon Angewomon Ophanimon (humana) Magnadramon (bestia)

 _ **Hana mizumi:**_ Es compañera de la facultad de medicina de deseo es convertirse en medico y ayudar a todas las personas posibles por lo que se lleva muy bien con el ya que las metas de ambos son muy siempre le admira mucho ya que le considera un modelo a seguir y posteriormente algo más que admiració a gomamon por accidente un día en casa de jou pero para sorpresa de ambos llega a hacerse amiga de el .Aun así es el primer digimon (pero no el ultimo) que conoce.

 _ **Vale pues ya esta este es el paréntesis (un laaaaaaaaaaaaargo paréntesis XD) antes del primer capítulo de este fic. Seguramente que antes de subirlo suba otro/otros de fairy tail o SAO así que …..**_

 _ **Hasta otra gente nos leemos! :-D**_


	2. Digi letargo

Muy buenas gente esto es una nota para avisar que este fic va a estar en letargo una temporada. El motivo? No tengo ideas para seguir ….. Una vez publicara el siguiente capitulo que ya tengo listo desde hace un tiempo no se ya como seguir….así que en vez de borrar el fic ya que me da pena tirar a la basura los personajes que he creado lo voy a dejar asi hasta que se me ocurra alguna otra idea. Si alguien quiere ayudar que me deje un review y si me convence la idea le "doy créditos" en la descripción

Gracias a los que han seguido la historia…. Y no os preocupéis…. La historia volverá a digievolucionar!


End file.
